Preventation
Summary: Pele heads to New Troy in an attempt to stop the oncoming war. Script (Pele Hyrr is running toward the gates to New Troy, panting.) (Once she reaches them, she starts slamming her fists against them.) Pele Hyrr: Open the gates! Please! Open the gates! I need to speak to Queen Elena, it's urgent! (The gates swing open and Pele runs in, inadvertently running into Nia) Nia Troy: 'Kid, what's the yelling about? '''Pele Hyrr: '''My...Grandfather...he plans..to attack..and kill you...and your family.. '''Nia Troy: '''What?! '(She grabs Pele by the arm and quickly drags her into the palace with her. They arrive in the throne room and Pele quickly curtsies) Nia Troy: 'Mom, bad news. '''Pele Hyrr: '''My grandfather, Surtr. Plans to attack your kingdom and he plans to kill your family. '''Elena Troy: '''I know. She told me. She said she had a vision. '(Elena steps aside revealing that Setsuna had told her first) Nia Troy: 'Setsuna, what did you see in your vision? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Fire, just fire and ash. But then you and your, mom and your dad...killed by this Surtr guy. '''Pele Hyrr: '''She's a seer? '''Elena Troy: '''In a way she is. But her visions can only give clues to what will happen. '''Vernal: '''Then what do we do? '''Nia Troy: '''I'd say we beat the crap out of him! No one's gonna turn me into a shish-kebab anytime soon! '''Elena Troy: '''That's not how it works Nia. I'd rather we settle this in a more diplomatic way. '''Pele Hyrr: '''But my grandfather, he's out for blood! It won't work your majesty. '(Elena sighs and looks at Vernal, they nod at each other) Elena Troy: 'Setsuna, can you see any other outcomes? '(Setsuna closes her eyes and when she opens them again, they're glowing yellow) Setsuna Mikoto: 'I see...a hand? No wait 10 hands and one of them belongs to mom! They're all activating some sort curse seal. '''Elena Troy: '''The Ten Trigram Sealing Curse is one option, anything else? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''You and everyone. You guys are.... putting him in an ice cube? And then..oh..no..no..that's gross. And a bunch of hands? '''Vernal: '''We freeze kill him and anger gods? '''Pele Hyrr: '''Not that one please. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I see you, aunt Elena...and you're holding a gun...you're pointing it at someone's head. A woman! She looks like Pele but older... '''Elena Troy: '''I will not take his daughter hostage and force him to retreat. What else? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''You again, aunt Elena and uncle Vernal's there as well! Wait, why is Nia wearing a wedding veil? '''Elena Troy: '''I...definitely don't want that. '''Nia Troy: '''Me neither. Yuck! Do you see anything else? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''It's the last outcome I can see. It's us...me and the other Hunters...we're wiping his memory? And whole bunch of people? And Pele, you're with him, sweet talking or something. '''Elena Troy: '''Hmmmm, out of all of them our best bet is the last option. But I'll have to consult Nike and Athena and get their approval to wipe another god's memory. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Judging from my vision, they will. '(The Royal family, Pele and Setsuna head to the temple of Athena and Nike. Elena offers them a sacrifice and the priestesses begin chanting a mantra. Suddenly all of the light from the candles begin to gather into two figures in the middle of the circle of chanting priestesses. Everyone bows in front of the Goddess of Wisdom and the Goddess of Victory) Athena: 'Elena Troy, daughter of Helen and Paris. What do seek from us? '''Elena Troy: '''Mighty Athena and Glorious Nike, we've received news that the fire jotun, Surtr, plans to reduce my kingdom and family to ashes. I have consulted Setsuna Mikoto, granddaughter of Izanami, a seer, on the best ways to solve this problem. We've decided that the best option is for the Rebel Hunters to wipe his memory and hatred of New Troy and to have his granddaughter change his heart. And we need your permission to wipe the memories of another god. Do you object? '''Nike: '''Your words true indeed. I do not object, with memory and hatred wiped. It will prevent calamity. '''Athena: '''I do not object. But I will warn you, though it may be the safest option and the best strategy to prevent any future wars and disasters. It is still a dangerous gamble. Putting the lives of teenagers on the line, but it is for the greater good. '''Elena Troy: '''I am well aware of the risk. But all I ask is for your permission, as one of the highest members of the Council of Gods, for them to carry out this task. '''Nike: '''We accept and we hereby grant you permission to carry out your strategy. Nia Troy, daughter of Elena and Vernal, we grant you this pouch of memory dust. It can be used to to wipe his memory. May luck be with you all. '(The two goddesses disappear as the pouch floats into Nia's hands and the candles and room returns to normal) Elena Troy: 'Nia, call your friends. You got some minds to wipe. '(Soon the Rebel Hunters are all gathered in the palace) Foxx Otur: 'Do you think you can get us into the palace of Muspellheim? '''Pele Hyrr: '''I'll try. '(Using their portal bracelets the team teleports to the realm) Yang Hou: 'Wow, that's hotter than me. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Don't flatter yourself. '''Foxx Otur: '''Alright, team let's stop this war before it even happens. '''Pele Hyrr: '''The soldiers and grandfather should be asleep by now, let's go! '(The teams first sneak into the soldiers' barracks and using the memory dust they wiped the memories from the sleeping soldiers and military advisor. As they are sneaking out Adam trips and falls onto one of them, who promptly rolls over and squishes him, causing everyone to hold back their laughter) Adam Beetle: 'What are you guys doing?! Help me already! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Alright, but think of this as payback for that time you destroyed our dune buggies on that mission. '''Adam Beetle: '''It was an accident dammit! '(They pull him out from beneath the snoring soldier and they head for the palace) Foxx Otur: ...Huh. This is...actually sort of easy. (Suddenly, they hear someone behind them) ???: Well...this place hasn't changed at all... (The Hunters and Pele turn around in shock to see Ignatius) Pele Hyrr: ' Hi uncle Ignatius! '''Ignatius Hyrr: ' Kiddo, what are you doing out here? 'Foxx Otur: ' Mr Hyrr, my name is Foxx Otur, leader of the Rebel Hunters. Your father plans to invade and destroy a highly respected and powerful nation and reduce its royal family to ashes. So we've been assigned to wipe his memory of this nation and his hatred towards it. With permission from the Council of Gods to do so. It will prevent a war and it is for the greater good in the long-term. 'Ignatius Hyrr: ' So you're Huli's kid. She's told me a lot about you guys. 'Foxx Otur: ' Great, but can you help us get into the palace? We really need to do this otherwise there's gonna be full blown war. And what are you doing here? This is our mission. 'Ignatius Hyrr: ' This is my business too. Elena was worried so she told me where you guys are. Also we should scale the walls, the gates are always locked at this hour. '''(Using their grapling hooks, they scaled the walls of the palace and gets in through one of the windows and carefully sneak off to Surtr's own room where the jotun is snoring loudly) Pele Hyrr: 'Alright guys, be careful. Grandfather is a very light sleeper so just sprinkle enough dust on him and get out through the window. '''Foxx Otur: '''Got it! Yoruko, if you would. '(Yoruko nods and activates her glyphs for Foxx to walk across the room to the sleeping god, slowly and steadily he sprinkles the memory dust on him, wiping away his memories of New Troy and his hatred towards it. The team excluding Pele quickly exits through the window and teleports back to New Troy. Pele notices a note left behind by her uncle that says "Hey, Celosia. Can we talk?" The next day the memory wiped army, adviser and Surtr wake up confused about everything but decided to shrug it off. Pele goes into the throne room and begins to soften down the once ruthless jotun. Meanwhile the Rebel Hunters are cooling off with some ice cream) Nia Troy: 'Setsuna, do you see anything? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Nope! No wars, no calamity. Peace! '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Well that memory dust really did the trick on erasing his memories of New Troy and stuff. Too bad we used up all of it, I can really get Mizuko to forget about me. '(Everyone laughs as the screen fades black) Category:Fan Webisodes Category:Work in Progress